


The Stairwell

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Ben Solo has worked with Rey Johnson for the past two years. And he's been in love with her the whole time. He just needs to work up the courage to tell her... unless she beats him to it.





	The Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> For Jeeno, my love! I followed a bit of your prompt, but was also pretty inspired by watching The Office all day so here's a bit of Jim & Pam style Reylo.

Ben Solo looked up from his desk and surreptitiously stared at Rey Johnson for the 7,000th time that day. She was absorbed in her work, eyebrow furrowed in concentration, fingers typing away on her keyboard, worrying at her bottom lip. The white enamel of her tooth dug into the fleshy pink, and he could not tear his eyes away. Every day for the past two years since she started working at this godforsaken company, he has hated life a little less. She lit up the room just by walking in, but she had no idea.

He didn’t know how to tell her.

The thought crossed his mind multiple times a day—while they ate lunch, walking by her on the way to the water cooler, when their hands brushed each other grabbing their coats—his heart would scream, _You hung the moon, Rey Johnson. I see forever in your eyes. Please notice me!_ But his mouth said stupid shit like, “Game of Thrones was pretty crazy last night, right? Poor Drogon.”

Rey always smiled and laughed. “Maybe we should watch together sometime.”

But he knew she was just being nice.

It was a gloomy Wednesday as the sky sparked outside with a lightning storm. He was looking at the same column of the same spreadsheet that he’d been working on since he got in. He took a break from glaring at the screen to rub his eyes. He would die at this desk. He would die and no one would know until his body started to decompose. He was jarred out of his macabre reverie by a hand on his shoulder. Not used to regular human touch, he started and looked up to see Rey standing there. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she looked radiant. “About to die of boredom?”

“God, yes.”

“Me too. Come with me?”

Ben’s face lit up. Sometimes he and Rey would goof off together, just to make the time go by faster. It was always his favorite part of the day whenever it happened. He followed her into the east stairwell, the one no one ever used because, well, elevators exist. It was dark, musty, and a little creepy with the flickering fluorescents and backdrop of thunder outside. “What did you want to show me in the stairwell, Rey?”

“Ben, we’ve been working together almost two years, right?”

“Right…” he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked awkwardly on his heels.

“And I think we’ve become pretty good friends, right?”

“Of course, you’re like my best friend.”

She smiled then, a lovely flush creeping up her cheeks. “You’re my best friend, too, which is why this is hard.”

His panic mode kicked in: what was she about to say? “Just—” he paused, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Tell me, Rey.”

“That’s the thing: I’ve been trying to tell you for _months_ and you just aren’t getting the hint!” She reached down, starting to unbutton her salmon colored shirt. “I think maybe showing you is the only way.”

“Wh—what are you doing?”

She finished the last button and pulled her shirt open, revealing her nude lacy bra. “I’m crazy about you, Ben. I have been since I first started here, and I thought—maybe, eventually—you’d catch on and make a move, but that clearly isn’t happening…”

The alarms in his brain were sounding at full volume, but for once he decided not to overanalyze. He launched himself forward, one hand snaking underneath her shirt, around her naked waist and pulling her closely to himself. “You like me?” his voice was breathy, barely a whisper.

“I more than like you, B—”

His mouth was on hers before she could finish her sentence. He backed her into the wall, covering the whole of her frame with his much larger one as his hands roamed everywhere. He wanted to touch every single centimeter of her, everything he’d been denying himself for so long thinking she couldn’t possibly be interested.

Rey moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth, teasing and sucking. He was like a thirsty man in the desert, and she was an oasis. Ben fingered the delicate lace of her bra, thumbing over her nipples until they were hard peaks. “Rey, I’ve wanted you since that first day. When you spilled your coffee on me in the break room.”

She giggled. “My clumsiness was what clenched it, huh?”

“It’s your everything.”

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want our first time to be at the office.”

“Me either.”

“Okay, good.”

Reluctantly, they put themselves back together and returned to their desks, anxiously awaiting 5pm.

After work, she followed him to his place. The plan was to take one car to dinner, maybe drinks. They didn’t make it that far. He had barely gotten the door open when she jumped him again, clawing at his shirt like an eager kitten.

“You’re not hungry?”

“Not for food. I’ve been waiting two years for this, Ben. I need you to fuck me like _now_.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into the bedroom. Eventually he would do this slowly, woo her, make it last, throw some damn candles around the apartment. But tonight was not that night.

Their clothes disappeared in a blur and he had to remind himself to take it slow, savor every bit of her nakedness as he used his hands and tongue to pleasure her. The noises she made were what he had been fantasizing about, but somehow even better when he finally heard them for real. The little gasp of delight when he first touched her _there_. Her cry of pleasure as he sank into her for the first time. The way she moaned his name into his ear as he bucked his hips against hers.

Rey came with a beautiful sound, their fingers interlocked, and he never broke eye contact once as she came down from her high, sweaty and sated and finally _his_. He kept fucking her through it, shortly following her into bliss and wondering what had taken them so long to get here.

But none of that mattered anymore.

Ben knew as she woke in his arms the next morning that it was the start of the last relationship he’d ever have.


End file.
